Luna de Sangre
by shura4
Summary: jo ke corte U mi 1º fic aki... DISFRUTENLO! mi idea de como Lupin se convirtio en lobo REVIEWS PLEASE o


Luna de Sangre  
  
Se acercaba la luna llena y hoy como todos los meses debía de huir, yo sola. Huir de la maldición que me perseguía, la maldición de licantropía. Pero por mucho que corriese, esta siempre me ganaba y odiosamente al despertar, me recordaba su superioridad sobre mí con algún que otro cuerpo desgarrado y muerto. Había veces en que incluso mi maldición me torturaba dejándolos vivos, aunque al borde de la muerte. Odiaba cuando esto sucedía, incluso lloraba por ellos, pero no más de lo que pudiese llorar por mí, ya que me tocaba terminar el trabajo de la maldición. Muchos cobardes lloraban y suplicaban por poder seguir, pero yo no podía, no debía dejarles con una vida maldita, pobres desgraciados. después estaban los que simplemente esperaban, esos malditos, sus miradas de compasión hacía mí me hacían morir. Los amaba a todos, no hay nada más hermoso que la cara de alguien que asume que va a morir, en su rostro se ve reflejada la paz y la armonía que yo nunca tendría, por eso los amaba, y cada vez que mi maldición me torturaba dejándolos vivos para observar su macabro espectáculo, mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Y de nuevo la soledad. Pero de esta luna no pasa, esta noche tendré compañía: Me presente en casa de una familia humilde de magos con el seudónimo de Luna y me hice pasar por una viajera extraviada que temía por los hombres lobo que aquella noche pudieran rondar. He de decir, que para los tiempos que corren de muerte, la reacción de la familia me pareció extremadamente inocente. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y me invitaron a su mesa. Quería llorar, ya casi ni recuerdo una comida que no fuera más caliente que la sangre y entre aquella familia, no solo la comida era lo que infundía calor. Pensé en lo que dentro de unas horas haría al seno de esa misma familia y se me revolvió el estomago. Quise irme pero hubo algo que me lo impidió, un joven de ojos dorados. Se llamaba Remus Lupin y era el miembro menor de la familia, alto para sus diez años y también extremadamente despierto y vivaracho. Me recordó un poco a mí, a lo que podía haber sido, a lo que había perdido. Me sonrió alegremente y en ese momento me enamore de él. No tarde en ganarme su confianza, hay que decir que el chico tenía una gran curiosidad por mis andadas por el mundo, que solo eran un par de mentiras bien retocadas, pero pronto empezó a confiar en mí y a contármelo todo sobre él, que inocente y hermoso era. La noche se acercaba, debía apresurarme si no quería permanecer sola para siempre. Remus y yo convencimos a los padres de este para que le permitieran salir a enseñarme su habilidad sobre la escoba y en el Quidditch. No me resulto difícil hechizar una de las pelotas para que se alejase de la casa, después, solo teníamos que adentrarnos en los bosques para buscarla y esperar. En muchas ocasiones el chico se mostró nervioso, pero un par de palabras mías bastaban para hacerle mirar tras un nuevo árbol, así hasta que salio la luna. Remus enseguida sintió el peligro y echo a correr pero yo no podía dejarle escapar. Note la fría mente del lobo al lado de la mía, tuve miedo de no poder controlarme, pero esta noche me sentía diferente, me sentía a mí. No tarde en encontrarlo, el chico hacía mucho ruido y tropezaba constantemente, en una de esas, cayo sobre unas ramas y ya no pudo levantarse, aunque yo prefiero pensar que era porque me esperaba. Lo observe durante unos segundos, miraba hacía todas direcciones, tenía el rostro empapado en sudor y emitía pequeños gritos. Pobre, estaba asustado, no te preocupes pequeño, pronto te sacare de la pesadilla para ir al sueño, ya estoy aquí. Salte en posición de ataque, ambos gritamos, pero él fue el primero en callar. Mantuve mis mortales colmillos apretados contra su cabeza, no presione demasiado, solo lo suficiente para notar el sabor de su sangre, que dulce era. Enseguida lo sentí, en mi cabeza, no solo estaba yo, estaba él, por primera vez note mi poder, note que podía controlar todas las situaciones, note un calor más halla del de una comida, una familia o del de la sangre, note su calor, el calor de la compañía. Remus, miro al cielo, vi su hermoso rostro bañado por la luz de la luna llena, vi su grito mudo antes de notar como su cuerpo cambiaba. Lo que vino después me conmovió, se alzó clamando por una primera bocanada de aire como hombre lobo, como si fuera un bebe recién nacido, araño su rostro ya convertido con unas manos aun humanas y se contorsiono hacia delante al notar como iba creciendo el tamaño de su cuerpo, la percepción del mundo cambio tornándose más sensible y perfecta, y entonces, la mente del lobo apareció. Lo mire de nuevo, al fin tendría alguien a quien amar, alguien vivo a quien demostrarle mi cariño, alguien inocente que quisiera aprender de mí. lastima que olvidase, que siendo lobo, todo eso se olvida y muere. No creo que nunca pueda expresar cuanto llegue a amarle cuando note sus garras clavarse en mí hasta los huesos, cuando note mi fría sangre salir de mí. El amor que sentía por él se consumó cuando deje de notar la mente del lobo luchar dentro de la mía propia. Entonces con mi mente despejada, lo vi todo claro. No buscaba alguien a quien amar, solo le buscaba a él, alguien que me amase tanto como para matarme, amor mío. tu me has permitido ser egoísta por una vez, tu me has mostrado lo hermoso de tener a alguien al lado, tu me has liberado. no me odies por lo que te he hecho joven Remus, ha sido un acto de amor, realmente he creado un ser precioso. cariño ¿podrás perdonarme? 


End file.
